See the Truth
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Essentially, OCs got stuck in my head. So i gave them a plot. I'm gonna try real hard on this one, i hope you enjoy the ride!


_I don't know why I'm doing this. XD_

Disclaimer-Dominic Deegan and all the canon character belong to Mookie.

To See the Truth  
Chapter One-Sucker For Helping People

"Oh, and Luna?" said Dominic suddenly, sitting up as the woman left the room.  
"Hmm?"  
"The mail's about to arrive."  
"How do you know th-…don't answer that." she said, with a flat expression. Dominic smirked.

The mail arrived.

* * *

"Dull, dull, dull, dull…" said Luna. "Oh, for the urgent attention of the famed Seer Dominic Deegan. Here you go~"

He blinked. "Huh, interesting."  
She glared at him. "Did you just read the post before I gave it to you?"  
"I'm a seer. It's what I do. Anyway." he said, grinning, then seeing Luna's face and changing the subject. "Some Callanian nobleman asking for help with a vision they had. Something about an invasion…" he said, trailing off.  
"We have to help stop it." said Luna. "It's the right thing to do."  
"But we only just saved-" he started. Then he stopped. It wasn't that he was about to regret it, but he was about to about to regret it.

Second sight was deeply confusing at times-but none less than when it showed you just the information you wanted.

* * *  
_Some time before.  
_* * *

"Why, hello, Elix." said a rather jovial voice. It belonged to a black haired man, with short hair, other than a single bang on the right side of his face. Lord Farran, a noble who lived nearby, and a good friend of Elix' liege, Lady Cordelia. It was quite normal for him to 'borrow' the noblewoman's Seer-after all, she was the best seer in direct royal employ. Seer of Callan, they called her, which was far less grandiose than it sounded.

"Hello, Lord Farran." said Elix Elwind, the Seer, happily. "What's the question?"  
The Seer was tallish, maybe five foot six, with curly brown hair and a purple and gold robe that managed to show off curves, as well as a purple sweatband that covered her eyes. There was a sword thrust through her belt, but it was clear by the awkward way it was placed there that she wasn't all that good at using it. For a start, she was left handed, and it was on the wrong side.

There were two others in the room, a brown haired Semashi dressed all in white and gold stood ready. She also wore a sweatband, hers white. Behind her were two white objects, almost out of focus, and she held a long, wooden staff, ended with a thin coat of metal. She smiled, and waved at the nobleman.

The other was a bored looking man, black haired and blue eyed. There was a silver ring on his left middle finger, and he held a shimmering black sword in his other hand, a loose grip indicative of either a master or a novice. The lack of scars could have meant either of those, but an alert expression lent weight to the former.

"I need you to tell me something, but I need you to keep it a complete secret." he warned.  
Elix relaxed. Without fail, these complete secrets were trivial, in the bigger scale of things. She nodded in agreement.  
He smiled brightly. "Good, good. Now, what would happen if I were to invade the lands of the Semashi?"  
Elix thought for a moment.  
"Hundreds upon thousands of needless deaths. You'd win." she said, oddly cheerful.  
"Excellent." he beamed. "I'll buy you some candy sometime."

The lord left the room.

"Um…" said the white robed woman in the corner. "Elix?"  
"Kate?"  
"Did he say Semashi?"  
"Yeah, he's gonna inva-ohshit."

* * *  
_Present_

* * *

"Invade Semash?" Dominic exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" said Luna.  
"Bad person. Invading Semash. Asked this seer about it. She paid no attention and gave him the future-sight go ahead for winning. Need to do something. Now." he said shortly.  
"I guess we'd better pack then." said Luna. 

"_And so Dominic Deegan, Lovely Luna and Spark the Supreme headed off to aid a Scatterbrained Seer, to Save the Semashi. Can they Stop the Slaughter? Or will they Finally Fail?_"

"Spark. No italics or you can't come." said Dominic.  
"Give me a fish and I'll stop."

* * *

"Well, that was an uneventful journey." said Luna.  
"I did say it would be." said Dominic smugly. "This is where we need to be. The Caerlan Castle, home to Lady Cordelia Caerlan. And, apparently, some famously gifted seer called Elix Elwind."

He sniffed.  
"I never heard of her. She doesn't even know we're here yet."  
He went to knock on the gatehouse, and found it opened just as he reached it.  
The brown haired, white robed girl said. "Hello, Elix said someone would be arri…ving…"

She trailed off.  
"You're… D…D…Dominic Deegan…." she said in amazement.  
"That he is." said Spark.  
"And you're Spark, the talking kitty-cat!" she said, in wonder.  
"I don't know whether to be offended or complimented." said Spark. 

The girl, Kate, glomped the cat. "I think we have a fish inside!"

You could almost see the hearts coming from Spark.  
Two more figures came from the door-the brown haired Seer, Elix, and the swordsman. They arrived just in time to see Luna glaring at Kate. And a rather impressive glare it was too.

"…meep." said Kate quietly, shrinking back as she realised she'd prioritised a cat over the powerful sorceress.  
"Heh. She hasn't made a noise like that since she met your brother." said the seer, nodding towards Dominic.  
"…what? Why would she be scared by Gregory…Jacob." said Dominic, confused, and then deeply annoyed as he realised.

* * *

"_Ohmygod!" said Katerina. "You… you're Jacob Deegan! I need a hug! No, a picture! Come stay with me? Hug! Ooh! An autograph? Can I have an autograph? Here, autograph my shirt, kay?"_

_Jacob growled, and reached for his face. And removed half of it._

"…_meep."_

* * *

Dominic shook his head to clear it. The interesting, plot revealing visions were all well and good, but there was something far, far more important to deal with.

"Why," he said. "Are you two blindfolded? Like… Infernomancers?"

His power flared dangerously as he reached that hated conclusion. Elix shook her head wildly, finally showing an emotion other than the signature seer feeling of smugness. Fear. "Nonono, not infernomancy. I can explain, just… don't try and fry us?"

Unwillingly, Dominic stopped.  
"I wouldn't want to be the one who killed Dominic Deegan." she grinned.  
"Stop taunting people, Elix." said the swordsman, as the aura around Dominic flared again.  
"Shut it, Joanne."

The swordsman looked down at himself.  
"Julian."  
A flash of power from Elix.  
"I stand corrected. Joanne." said the swordswoman sardonically.

"Did you just...?" asked Dominic, trailing off. And he thought his friends were weird…  
"Swap his gender? Yes. Long story."  
"Blindfolds." interjected Luna helpfully.

"Ohyeah. Well, me and Katerina here were thinking one night," said the seer, looking at her friend. "If you can make a deal with a demon… why not an angel?"

"Took a lot of deal making, and she can be zealous at times." grinned Elix. "But hey, it worked."  
"I can fly!" piped up Kate, immense, white, feathered wings unfurling from her back.

"Well… that's interesting." said Dominic, uncommitted. He stared at Elix, who seemed to realise what he was doing. "And you?"

"Oh. Me? Seer's Shroud. I'm the only seer in the village."  
"…why would you accept a job that leaves you almost permanently blinded?"  
"Four days off a week, more holiday than I can point a gust of wind at and paycheck with more zeroes than a slaughterball team's high school test scores." she said.

There was a brief silence.

"Sellout." he muttered, walking in.  
"I think that means he's going to help." said Luna. "I think."


End file.
